VAA
by Jonpotter
Summary: After Harry is dead, The VAA try to take over the IT in less than 24 hours before the whole Wizarding World is under doom. Each part told of one hour int he day period. Please R/R this will be my first major ficcy.


VAA-Voldemort Apprehension Act  
  
Story in 24 hours and a Musical  
  
Okay okay, so you will have some singing in here but it makes it interesting. PLUS, you will see some Oklahoma lyrics in here. Well, because I love that play!!  
  
Rated PG-13 Sexual Content, and for Voldemort acting perky and some violence PS- If story starts out serious, it's just a mood, it gets more mellow and funnier.  
  
  
  
It happened during the final year of Hogwarts. Seven. Seventh. The Last. The Progression. And the It insisted that it shall become whole again. It was the lightning, resurrection. It was the It. The proclamation for the Dark Days- Interconnected Torture- IT. The IT of the Wizard World. There was also the DF- Dark Founders, CMG- Cursed Magic Groups, and VAA- Voldemort Apprehension Act- the good people.  
  
Harry Potter was dying. As Voldemort reined in power once again, he laid in a hospital bed, dying as his scar vanished from view. And what happened was apparently, the violence drove so much magic into another third dimension realm. This realm was called the Pogranti pronounced Poi- gran-ty-Pogranti Land. And it was also suffering from inhuman demons and bad powers.  
  
Harry is now dead. He died ten seconds ago. His scar is gone. He will never wake up UNLESS the dark lord is defeated. Voldemort.  
  
And the VAA are trying to stop all unholy acts of terror.. In less than 24 hours. Tomorrow is New Years Eve, the exact time the day starts, all wizards with good blood will die and become a demon waiting to fight. The year will be 2004 and let me translate. In numerical language established in 2003, the number 2 means Disaster, 0 means Upon. Double 0 means start and 4 means day. The language was meant to determine future disasters. For some odd reason, no one knows why. We get almost the same disaster each year but this one.. this one was actually correct.  
  
  
  
Guess what..? This story is told through 24 hours. 24 chapters depicting 1 hour from the day. And then it all boils down to the last hour where we find if everyone dies or everyone lives. And through my thoughts racing through my head right now: You will be amazed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Awakening in the Midnight- Hours 12:00am to 1:00am  
  
Hermione slept, very dismally as cracks of guns went off outside. Despite the violence, Hogwarts remained to teach. She rubbed her eyes and went to peek out of her bedside window. She gradually opened the silk curtain a little, and at that precise moment, a flash of light bashed right through the window. Hermione jumped to her side, screamed, and tripped over a trunk. She stuttered and saw the rest of her classmates up and shivering. Hermione picked herself up and bandaged a cut she had just received. At that moment, a owl flew through the hole in the window and dropped a letter on the ground. All the girls stared at it and Parvati picked it up. "It's for you Hermione.." she said and handed the parchment to her. Hermione nervously opened it. She had heard of mail bombs. But when she opened it, only a little letter fell out. She read it and smiled to herself. She told everyone to go back to bed. As she quietly exited the dormitory, she started to sing.  
  
  
  
"I've got a wonderful feeling..  
  
Everything's right in one way.  
  
To be not to wonder  
  
To seek a prize at the top."  
  
Hermione began to hum the song merrily and walked down the spiral staircase. Sitting in a little chair near the fire was a man. She snuck up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. She then wrapped her arm around his neck and rubbed his chest. The man looked up. It was Ron Weasley.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione asked and kissed him on the neck.  
  
"Oh nothing," Ron replied. "I called you down to talk.. I love you."  
  
Hermione grinned and went around to him. She fell in his arms and fell asleep there.  
  
  
  
12:09AM  
  
There was a thundering crash. Hermione shot up. Ron opened his eyes in a very drowsy matter. Hermione looked around and saw nothing there. Ron helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked soothingly. Hermione nodded.  
  
What was there? The crash sounded again.  
  
War.  
  
The sirens sounded. Footsteps were heard tramping down the staircases.  
  
"1st years here!" A prefect called and led small youngsters into a magical dungeon ahead to Hermione's side.  
  
"The war!" some kids screamed.  
  
"IT'S HAPPENING!" others bellowed. Ron grabbed Hermione's soft hand and led her into a little cramped space. He said some word in Latin and a opening suddenly appeared. Kids followed Ron down into a large area with supplies and lots of room. "In!" he instructed. He closed the opening up just in time to here several more deafening cracks. The roof- or rather the floor- was shaking uncontrollably. Without any warning, a huge laser shot through the shelter's roof. There were loud screams and yells. "Into the corners!" Ron directed and people crawled. The roof blew in and a demon, with no eyes and stretched skin with a black cloak jumped in. He grabbed a few 2nd years and gruesomely cut off their head. Everyone watched in brutal silence. The bodies fell to the ground as blood dripped and spewed out in piles.  
  
The demon exited.  
  
Then in an abrupt manner, lights went on blazing brightly. A voice called that the events were just a test. "Screw that!" someone yelled in frustration. The kids whose heads were ripped off were just dummies with barrels of food die in them. A man came over the loud speakers.  
  
"Hello all. That was just a test. I have calculated and the time we all got to shelter was six minutes and twenty eight seconds. Good good. The war is increasing. Stay aware." Dumbledore was crazy. TO scare all like that.  
  
Hermione began to sing again..  
  
"I've got a wonderful feeling..  
  
Everything's right in one way.  
  
To be not to wonder  
  
To seek a prize at the top."  
  
Hermione thinks. "Let me change that."  
  
"Oh what a beautiful morning.  
  
Oh what a beautiful day  
  
I've got a wonderful feeling  
  
That nothing is going my way."  
  
A deeper voice rang in.  
  
"Oh give it up young Herm-e-own  
  
Give it up and give thanks  
  
This day could be one of the worse.  
  
This day could be the day."  
  
  
  
12:24 AM  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron somehow winded up in Dumbledore's office in the past ten minutes. And what he asked them was simple and their answer was an excited yes. The question? "Would you like to join the VAA?"  
  
And that few minutes was a tough decision. It really was.  
  
12:30 AM  
  
"Oh what a beautiful morning  
  
Two together in love..  
  
Thinking that friendship never lasts  
  
We came in and in love."  
  
Ron and Hermione were in an empty classroom now. Alone. Together. Ron was snuggling with Hermione. Whispering in her ear that little song.. "Oh what a beautiful evening, oh what a beautiful day.. I've got a wonderful feeling, everything's going my way.."  
  
"Hermione, will we always be together?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if Harry is leaving us even at this exact moment, will you love me still. Even though you had feelings for him?"  
  
Hermione looked up at her boyfriend and kissed him on the chin.  
  
"I guess the answer is yes."  
  
Hermione turned around completely.  
  
"Ron.. should we take it to step 3? I mean we've done step 1.. getting to be together, step 2, acting like a serious couple, kissing, hugging, sweet talking etceteras.. what about.. you know? Sex."  
  
Ron looked at her and grinned sheepishly.  
  
Hermione slowly unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Ron kissed her smoothly on the lips.  
  
  
  
And well, you know what happened next.  
  
12:34 AM  
  
"In aproximently 23 hours and 26 minutes.  
  
I will attack.  
  
Today  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Even yesterday!" Voldemort whispered to his followers.  
  
"If I sing  
  
I will know  
  
To back it up  
  
Start the show  
  
Kill the others  
  
Flesh and blood  
  
Kill them now  
  
Slew them sound"  
  
"I WILL ATTACK! TODAY  
  
TOMORROW  
  
YESTERDAY!  
  
TODAY I WILL ATTACK  
  
GIVE ME A REASON Noooot to!" The Death Eaters yelled.  
  
Voldemort ran over to a large post and jumped onto the base.  
  
"Potter dead  
  
Weasley soon  
  
Granger dead before you even say her name."  
  
"GRANGER!"  
  
"Not dead?"  
  
"Stupid!" Voldemort slapped Wormtail. "I was joking around."  
  
"In aproximently 23 hours and 25 minutes.  
  
I will attack.  
  
Today  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Even yessssterrrrday!"  
  
12:36 AM  
  
A Teacher's Conference-  
  
"We have introduced Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to the association VAA. They will fight with us. Even though we have only less than 23 hours and 30 minutes to prepare, we will strive and win," Professor Dumbledore announced much to the do of angry muttering.  
  
"TWO STUDENTS? They will-will ruin us!" Snape spat.  
  
"Severus, calm down. They will not."  
  
"All in favor as to joining the committee, say I," Professor McGonagall stated.  
  
No one did.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Fine then. I cannot ruin decisions much less opinions. We shall fight on our own." And with that McGonagall and Dumbledore walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
12:40AM  
  
"Hermione.. is this right?" asked Ron. He was half naked on the floor making love to Hermione. Candles were lit and they were lying on some satin sheets.  
  
Hermione looked up at his pure body and looked right into his hazel eyes "Yes.. of course!" she said and went back to kissing him.  
  
12:42 AM  
  
"What will we do Albus? Only four people on the committee from Hogwarts! It's a shame!" McGonagall said, outraged.  
  
"Don't worry Minerva, we will fight with the others."  
  
"With armies of six.. seven hundred? You must be drowsy or need some sleep. Let's get off to bed."  
  
"I'm not sleepy.. I'm not crazy either not that you said I was. People are afraid. I cannot blame them."  
  
McGonagall stood there, looking very shocked. "It just hit me Albus.. didn't we need to be at the meeting for VAA thirty minutes ago?"  
  
"Albus looked at his wind up watch. "Is it that soon? E should hurry. Get Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. We will apparate."  
  
  
  
12:45 AM  
  
"They aren't there sir," Minerva said anxiously. Dumbledore took out his wand. "Find me Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley please." His wand flicked and pointed to the north.  
  
"Off we go!" Dumbledore said happily.  
  
12:49 AM  
  
"Ron.. this is really.. well fun," Hermione began but out his index finger to her mouth and began to kiss her more on her lucious lips. All of a sudden, the classroom door opened and in entered two shadowy figures. Hermione shot up and put a blanket over her breasts and Ron put a candleholder in front of his crotch. The lights flickered on and Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at Ron and Hermione with shock.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, put on your clothes and Miss Granger, at least put on a shirt and panties," McGonagall said sternly not bringing up the subject of their making love in the middle of an abandoned classroom prospect.  
  
"We are late to a VAA meeting. Apparate to Ministry building 412," Dumbledore said and vanished. McGonagall followed.  
  
At that instant, Hermione and Ron broke out into laughter. "What a night so far!" Ron said and they to vanished.  
  
12:50 AM  
  
"Hello Granger, Weasley, enter with us," McGonagall said as she stood outside an arched door in a plain looking hallway with paintings of famous witches and wizards around the walls who were speaking to each other calmly. They all entered. The whole room turned around. A tally next to the door went four dials up. It rang, "MINISTER! 448 candidates all here!"  
  
"Late?" the Minister said. "Well were just discussing some issues, care for some brandy?" he asked politely. Dumbledore put out a hand to say no but said thanks for the offering.  
  
"We have less than 24 hours to get our projects underway!" The Minister said as Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and McGonagall took four seats by the podium. Dumbledore took out a brochure and began to read.  
  
"Just pay attention," McGonagall advised. "This is some of the things we will be doing in less than a few hours." 


End file.
